I want you back,1 Jayhawk Degrassi Universe STORY
by jayhawkman82
Summary: Adam wants Fiona, Fiona wants Adam, but isn't Fiona a lesbian. Right or wrong? AU Fadam and a bit of Eclare
1. Chapter 1 Epilouge

**I want you back**

**A Degrassi Fan Fic story by Jayhawksman82 or whatever my name is**

**Disclaimer: NO copy write intended all characters belong to the creators of Degrassi OC characters are mine , AU .**

Please read and review, nice feedback plz, have a good day.

**Epilouge or watevers it's called Chapter 1 **

A photo, one that brings laughter and joy, on any other day to Adam Torres. A picture of him with a extrodinarly amazing girl; Fiona Coyne, sitting next to each at Degrassi smiling, joy a good memory a place where Adam had first, spoke to Fiona Coyne. He wanted to be with her but, sadly Adam knew she was a lesbian and only used to explore her feelings, right? Or could that be wrong? He thought right she thought wrong. What they din't know was that they still both liked each other.

Good Feedback now writing first few chaptes all morning looking to get about maybe 5 reviews for this plz thanks you guys.

Okay this


	2. Chapter 2 Talks

**I want you back. Chp. 2 **

Disclaimer: No copyright all Degrassi Characters belong to Degrassi. AU

Read and review plz!

Fiona's POV

Charlie just left giving me a sting in my heart. I liked her a lot, but not as much as I wanted to. So we broke up and she moved out this heart is broken just like with Adam. Ah Adam. He confused me . I l know I like girls, but I like Adam too. As a boy or a girl? Both? I don't know, but I do know that I at least want to be friends with him. I should talk to someone about these feelings, I guess I will be talking to Eli today!

I sigh and get up to get ready for school.

Adam's POV

I still like Fiona even though she is a lesbian. I mean I kinda like this new girl Katie, but not as much as I want to I want her. I like Fiona so much more, so confusing. Ugh, I need help, girl help to be exact. I think I know someone who can help. I guess I will be talking to Clare today.

Fiona's POV

I happen to have drama as first period for this semester. I needed the credits. Eli just happens to be the director and I am the assistant director. When we take a five minute break, I start up a conversation with Eli, who is head over heels for this new girl Imogen. So I start by saying "Hey Eli, hows it going with Imogen?"I inquire. "Good" he replies. "How is it with Charlie?" "We broke up, which is kinda why I am talking to you."I replied. "Well knowing you it's probably about Adam right?" "How did you know? I asked. "Well I am Adam's best friend he never stops talking about you and why else would you come up to me?" I reply "You are very smart, Eli" and I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Can you get Clare to talk to Adam?" I plead. "Well," he starts but, I cut in and say " I can get you the orginal copy of Batman" He replies "Sure I will get it done" with a grin. I say thanks to Eli and at third period which is art I am going to talk to Adam Torres.

Adam's POV

I am lucky that I have English first period with Clare because the next period we have together is lunch and before that is after period 3 which is when I have art, and Fiona. So I sit next to Clare as Ms. Dawes says we have to write a 200 page esssay about what we would want in a relationship, and we have to have a partner. "Clare will you be my partner?" I ask. "Well Adam we are like best friends" "Yep" I reply. "So um Clare I wanted to ask you something" "Is it about girls." She asks excitedly. "Yes" I reply. "Is it Katie?" "I like her, but I still like Fiona." "Well then tell her!" she almost shouts and Mrs. Dawes looks at us and we say that we are expressing are feelings. I beg her to talk to Eli since he is in drama with Fiona in that. Clare replys "Yes, but you owe me big time." "Thanks" I shout to Clare, and then I hug her. The rest of the period goes great.


	3. Chapter 3 Art Part 1

**I want you back Chp 3 Art Class Part 1**

Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi the creators of Degrassi do. Thanks for all the hits everyone! Bye the way I really didn't want to have to rewrite this in Clare's POV . Sorry if it seems like I am redoing the same thing once I am done with this chapter there will be a change. Slight Eclare this chapter more in the next few!

Eli's POV

Just because Fiona is getting me the first Batman comic ever does not make me happy. She made me talk to Clare. I have Media Intermission for second period. Clare just happens to have Media Intermission at the same time as me. I notice Clare and wave her over (she looks hot by the way) I was going to sit next to her ,but she sat next to me saying, "Eli I know we have had are troubles but, I need you to tell Fiona that Adam still likes her" "Same to Adam about Fiona" "Wait!" Clare says. "Yes?" I reply. "Can we still be friends even though I have Jake and you have Imogen." I think about this. Can I really be just friends with Clare? I reply with a "yes". "Wait Clare, I think we should have a triple date at the Dot." "Me and Imogen , you and Jake , and Adam and Fiona." " Sounds good I will set it up." replys Clare. I text Imogen well Clare texts Jake and once we know that Fiona and Adam have made we'll surprise them. "Don't forget to tell Adam you talked to me and that Fiona indeed does like him" Eli said "Same to Fiona Eli."Good see you at the Dot.

Adam's POV

So right before Art, I get message from Clare saying that Fiona liked me and that I should not avoid her like I have been the last few weeks. So I walked in late and my student teacher Mr. Del Rossi who is awesome, let it slip. I sat next to Fiona and said a simple nervous "Hi" and she replied calm"Hi." How is she always so calm I wonder and well I am lost in her eyes, are awesome teacher(Mr. Del Rossi but he prefers to be called Marco) said that we get to pick a partner and go outside and sketch. I catch Fiona staring at me and I smile as we head out the door.

Fiona's POV

Once I was in art (I was there early) I checked my messages and so a text from Eli explaining that Adam liked me and that he had surprise for me at the Dot during lunch. I replied ok. I noticed Adam wasn't here yet even though it was 10:30, I hadn't realized are cool teacher Mr. Del Rossi had been asking me if I would like to join the class and get answer his question about a painting. I replied "Picasso" and he said "Correct" Then, Adam came in and Mr. Del Rossi pretended to not notice. He said "Hi" nervously which is unlike Adam and I replied calmly " Hi" Mr. Del Rossi started to tell this assignement , but I wasn't listening I was looking at him mainly his cute eyes. Then Adam notices me and I look away, but I seem him smile as we get up and go out the door.

Hahah A weird ending to a chapter Chp. 4 will come soon, Tell me if you liked the bring in a old character thing. I like Marco he's awesome. Fadam is heating up as well get ready for the big kiss or whatever I have planned for the next chapter. Read review and find out!


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

Authors note I am now planning on making this story the first of a bunch with many characters and I am going to call it the Jayhawks Degrassi Saga I am brining back old characters like Peter, Jay, Spinner, Emma, Darcy, Manny, and Marco and adding new ones. Tell me if you like this idea plz.

Anyone who can help pm and if you help me you will have credit for the stories. Jayhakman82 out back to the story new chp in less than an hour.


	5. Chapter 5 Art Part 2

**I want you back Chp4 Art Class Part 2 A Jayhawk Degrassi fan fic**

I don't own Degrassi the creators of Degrasssi do. I DON'T LIKE Katie Matlin by the way she's a *****! By the way I would like to give shout outs to, DrewNdAdamTorres3

Adam's POV

We went to the J.T. Yorke Memorial Garden to sketch plants and other things there. I don't know what Fiona was sketching, but I was sketching her. Her hair brunette and curly, eyes blue and glistening, her elegant complexion. Her Blue Degrassi outfit, and her amazing shape. I created it all into a master piece that was almost as beautiful as seeing her in person. She noticed what I was doing. She "Thank you Adam, I will keep it forever." Then out of nowhere she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Both their faces were bright red. Then Adam leaned in as well as Fiona and right before the kiss a flash was heard and standing ten feet away was Katie Matlin, The head of the Degrassi newspaper. "Wow the alcoholic lesbian kissing the trannny" Adam got up slapped the camera down and said "I might be transgendered , but she is not an alcoholic lesbian!" Then he stepped on the camera with rage and they left.

Katie's POV

I love Adam Torres, but seeming kiss that Coyne girl brings out the evil in me. He's mine and I will win him back from the that alcoholic lesbian who broke his heart twice. I mean how can he stay with her, and I thought exploiting their relationship would work, I am going to have to go to queen bitch mode. I smile as a plan comes to mind.

Short chapter I know, but they almost kissed and now Katie is trying to break them up. More reviews plz!


	6. Chapter 6 The Dot

**I want you back Chapter 5 The Dot**

Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi the creators of Degrassi do

Fiona's POV

Well walking after the incident at the memorial, to the dot Fiona felt mixed emotions. She knew that Adam truly cared about her, but she couldn't get those words out of her head, "Alcoholic Lesbian dating the tranny!" Who could say such a thing. Katie Matlin could. Still she realized after all she did to Adam he still stuck up for her and now she knew her real feelings for Adam. They were still walking and Fiona realized that they were here now. Adam opened the door saying "For you my princess!" "Thank you my prince." She replied. They sat down with Jake, Imogen , Clare , and Eli. "So are you official" Clare asked. Adam smiled at Fiona indicating she decide. "Now we are." She said kissing him on the lips. "Well that didn't take too long." Said Eli. They all laughed. They had a great time at the Dot and Clare and Eli got along. Jake and Imogen were nice and completely cool about their history. "So same time tomorrow?" Jake asked. "Sure" Everyone said. Fiona had new friends and a new boyfriend, things couldn't get better! She didn't know that Katie, K.C., Marsiol, and Drew all sat neer by. They were planning to win some ex's or crushes.

Adam POV

After saying goodbyes and leaving the Dot I felt good, the new kids were cool and Fiona was once again his girlfriend. After school, Fiona invited Adam over. Suprisingly Adam let him go over if he was home for dinner and still did his homework. Once in the luscious loft, Adam remembered some not so good memories. Fiona suggested they watch a chick flick called "Valentines Day" Adam agreed. They snuggled and made out not really watching the movie, but enjoying the moment. After, breaking away from a long kiss Fiona said some shocking words. "I love you Adam Torres." Adam replied "and I love you Fiona Coyne." "So does this mean your bi, Fi?" Adam asked. They went into a kiss."I guess so" Fiona replied. As they went into a kiss. "But for now I'm taken girls" Fiona said. "Who's the lucky guy?" Adam asked. "You" They shared mpore intense moment's until Adam had to leave. When he left he said "I love you Fiona"

Should I end this story or write more stories continuing it? Read and review. I'll will make 2 polls. 1 for bring back old characters. (I already brought Marco bac) and one for continuing this story or making a new one-YOU DECIDE!


	7. Chapter 7 Changes

**I want you back Jayhawk's Degrassi Universe**

**Chp 7. Changes**

**I don't own degrassi**

Adam's POV Middle of Fall

Me and Fiona have been dating for 2 months! So I met this kid Hunter and he's cool. I think he LIKES Anya and Anya knows that, but he kicked Owen's ass . Fiona is going to be an aunt because Holly J is pregnant. She spends half her time with her, half with me. Everything's goin great. Fiona will have to repeat her senior year, and so will Holly J because of their lack of credits. Apparently the plan to get Marco and his ex together worked and now it's football season. Me, Alex, Sav, Declan, Zane, Riley, and Hunter are all trying out. My mom let's me stay at Fiona's on the weekends and I am getting injection and surgery to fully become a guy and to be able to have kids!


	8. Chapter 8 The lie, the friend, and kiss

I want you back Chapter 8 Jayhawk's Degrassi Universe #1

Hunter is now in this story because he rox and so is Alex(MY VERSION)!

I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI BFF

Fiona's POV

Adam and I have been going steady for 4 months now, and today in the newspaper I saw a shocking image of Adam and Katie kissing. At art I went up to him. "Adam Torres, you lying, cheating pig!" "What?" He responded . "You kissed Katie Matlin!" "No way, I did not do that!" Adam said. "I will prove it to you as well" Adam said. "Fine!" Fiona screamed and ran away crying.

Adam's POV After School

I HATE KATIE MATLIN. I love Fiona Coyne, everyone one gets it except for… Katie, of course! I am trying to figure out how to prove I didn't kiss Katie and Hunter comes up to me. "It's fake, she put her face on Fiona's and copied the exact pose. I figured it own because I hacked into her profile in the Media Intermission Room, and I already explained the whole thing to Fiona." "Thanks Hunter, you're a life saver!" Adam said and ran to Fiona's Loft. "Yep, always saving the day, now I have to go on my date with ….." Hunter said mentally.

Fiona's POV

I was heartbroken about what Adam did until Hunter explained it and I think he's probably the only one who could have figured it out. I feel horrible for accusing Adam of doing such a thing. Now I am sitting on my couch feeling like a bitch and the doorbell rings, I go to answer it and Adam is standing there. Before he can he even start to talk I kiss him and pull him back to the coach and we continue doing this for long time.

Oh wow Katie's a bitch, no flaming the , and to who ever asked on the review board if I was and ftm , I am not and I not they can't reproduce. This is fiction, fan fiction, so if you're going to read fiction don't question crazy things. It's FanFiction. Thanks for all the support everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

I want you back Chapter 9: It's Halloween! Part 1By the way I'm back after like a 5 month hatuis , thx to those who have stuck through with me so much! Here an extra long chapter for u!

Adam's POV

Halloween: It was always my thing. I could be who I wanted to be, not who my mom did. When I was younger I was usually Spider Man, or Wolverine, a costume that covered my face, the old me, now I could be Adam, the true Adam and not just on special occasusions! The best part of Halloween this year? The gang is having a party, and not just any party! Fiona's family owns this Victorian Mansion in the old part of town, and Hunter is hooking up all this stuff to freak us out! Alex has decided to record a new album with our band the Misfits too. Its gonna be awesome.

Hunter's POV,

I have to admit making a old house a haunted house is hard, even a little work for me…. Anyways our new album : The Death of The Night, featuring the amazing drumming of me is coming out that night too. Halloween is here, maybe I could get Annie alone…(not what your thinking pervs)

Fiona's POV

So we have a plan, haunted house, music, and I have 7 minutes in heave planned as well, which no one knows about…..Adam's getting a surprise,! Anyway I should probably stop staring at Katie looking at Hunter's test and finish my own Math Test

October 31 at the mansion

Adam- Jason Costume

Alex: A scientist

Fiona: An evil housewife

Annie: Bride

Hunter: Groom

Holly J- nothing

Dave and Wesley: Mobsters

Anya: Devil

Declan Vampire

SO THE PARTY BEGINS ….NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
